Computer-enabled interactive kiosks offer retailers the ability to advertise, display products, and provide a wealth of product information, both visual and auditory, in a small, accessible installation. The multi-functionality of such kiosks provides retailers with opportunities to enhance the aesthetic appeal of its product offering for attracting customers, and can also foster a consistent set of visual and auditory features that customers may come to associate with a particular brand. As interactive kiosks are designed for, and often experience, extensive public use, the displayed objects can be moved from their assigned locations and manipulated in ways that change the overall appearance of the kiosk over time, to the detriment of the consistent “look” for which the specifications of the kiosk have been designed. Ways to prevent such detrimental changes to the appearance of the display are therefore sought.
What is therefore needed is an apparatus and method which displays products consistently within a kiosk installation and helps preserve the intended appearance of the kiosk as a whole.